1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to storage of items, and in particular, to storage of luggage. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus for storing luggage in an aircraft.
2. Background
In commercial aviation, passengers may bring carryon items, such as luggage into the passenger cabin. Luggage may be stored within a passenger cabin in storage areas. Storage areas in the passenger cabin include areas on the floor underneath the passenger seats and overhead compartments.
An overhead compartment may receive luggage when the overhead compartment is in an open state or open position. After luggage is placed into an overhead compartment, the overhead compartment may be placed into a closed state.
Many designs for overhead compartments exist. Some overhead compartment designs include a stationary luggage bin and a rotating door. Other overhead compartment designs include a rotating luggage bin. Yet other overhead compartment designs feature a luggage bin which is lowered into the passenger cabin.
One design of a rotating luggage bin is a C-shaped luggage bin. Roller upright luggage may be placed in a C-shaped bin in an open position with “wheels to the back” or with wheels to the side.
A C-shaped luggage bin rotates about an axis of rotation. The axis of rotation is positioned to prevent an unsafe dump angle. An unsafe dump angle may cause luggage to fall from the C-shaped luggage bin when the overhead compartment is in an open state.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.